The popularity of personal mobile electronic devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Such devices include but are not limited to cellular telephones, portable music players such as the Apple iPod™, and radios such as the Sony Walkman™. There have been news reports of people being hit by vehicles when crossing street while they were busy using their personal mobile devices. Because of such problems, recent legislation has been introduced banning people from crossing streets while listening to their personal electronic devices, such as the iPod™, or while talking on cell phones. According to the proponents of the legislation, users of portable electronic devices are so distracted that they cannot see or hear a car coming.